Lucy Heartfilia: FanFiction Author
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Lucy searches online and finds a website: FanFiction. As she searches through FanFiction, she finds a certain subject...NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This has been done for about a month now, but I didn't want to post it until I was done with "Ravens and Fairies, Dragons and Princesses" because I didn't know how long it would be. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Twilight, Once Upon A Time, Alias, Rave Master, or Sword Art Online.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy Heartfilia: FanFiction Author

Lucy wiped a new wave of tears on her cheeks and glanced around to make sure Natsu and Happy weren't in her room. She didn't want comfort (she knew if she got it, she'd feel better, but she didn't want to explain), but she knew crying would never solve her problems.

For the seventeenth time, Lucy's fourth novel was turned down. She tried to get the attention for so many companies and publishers, but they all turned her novels down. Her first three books were the same way until she was finally fed up with it. It was upsetting, discouraging, and most of all, frustrating for her, but after a while of thinking, she decided to give up on being a writer. It'll be hard for her though because she loved writing! It was so enjoyable to do and fun to come up with new plots and plot twists. Trying to surprise readers with unexpected character deaths was fun too.

That is, if she was ever going to have readers.

There was Levy of course, but she didn't count; she was the only one. She knew she didn't impress the publishers either because they didn't accept it. They never did.

Lucy was starting to get a headache from crying. So, she wiped her tears and decided to surf the web on her lacrima to distract her. She brought up Google and typed the first word that came to mind: writer. As she did so, she rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. " _Wow! What a way to cheer yourself up, Lucy!_ "

Before she hit the back space button, a certain website caught her eye: FanFiction. Out of curiosity, she clicked it and scrolled through the website.

Wow, you could write about anything that you don't own. Of course, you have to have a disclaimer on your stories, but other than that, you could write about anything to your heart's content. Lucy scrolled down through the genres: romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, and family. Wow! All of her favorite movies, TV shows, books, and comics are here: Twilight, Once Upon A Time, Alias, Rave Master, Sword Art Online…

Wait. Hold on…Is that what she thinks it is?

Lucy scrolled back up. It is…

Fairy Tail

Lucy blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. She laughed so hard that she ended up falling out of her chair and onto the floor, crying again, but this time, it was tears of joy.

After her laughing fit, she sat back in her chair and stared at her screen, a huge smile on her face. "Are you serious?!" She asked, no one in particular.

She could write about her friends?! And post them on the internet?! That is _so_ much better than just plain old fiction! Although plain fiction is not a bad thing, this is a lot more fun!

She clicked it and scrolled through the characters, laughing out loud as she did so. " _Natsu, Happy, Mira, Cana, Levy…hah! Even me! We're all here!_ "

Lucy clicked the search button and typed in "Fairy Tail". If people write fanfictions about them, then they better be good. If they were all hate stories, then she would just have to make an account and change that, wouldn't she? Ah! What the heck?! She'll probably just make an account anyway! Oh! So many juicy, embarrassing secrets of her friends that she could post online! Though, she'd never cross the line. She's not that heartless. The word "heart" is in her last name so she couldn't be heartless.

Lucy's smile disappeared, partly because her cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing too much, but mainly because of what she saw:

Most of the fanfictions were romance stories.

Lucy began to scroll down them, reading every other summary that she passed. The smile slowly returned to her face when she saw people that she wanted to get together, like her favorite: Gajeel and Levy. Lucy actually had no idea what GaLe was until she read the summary. It seemed awesome at first as she continued to scroll down, discovering what Jerza, Gruvia, Elfgreen, Mirxus, and others were. She smiled and laughed at each ship that was completely adorable, even the ones that she didn't want to see together and never even thought of.

Then she thought of something, " _Okay, people ship all my friends, but what about me?_ "

She was a little nervous to find that out, but she scrolled to the top and typed in "Fairy Tail Lucy x ?". She inched away from her lacrima like it would scare her as the page loaded.

The first one she saw was Jucy: Juvia x Lucy.

Lucy had to literally go and deliver her lunch to the toilet. Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Who on Earthland would ship her with Juvia?! They are either crazy, or in need of serious mental help…or both!

The next one she saw made her cringe, but at least it was better than Jucy: LoLu. Loke and she? Well yeah, Loke was kinda cute and he flirts with her all the time (it got on her nerves most of the time), but she never thought of him any more or any less than a friend.

The next was GrayLu. Ew! Gray was always like a brother to her, nothing more! Just… _ew_!

" _LaLu?! Laxus and me?! What the heck?! Who makes these up?!_ "

She got to many more that made her cringe and almost throw up: Gajeel x Lucy (what the heck?!), Sting x Lucy (she doesn't even know him that well!), Rogue x Lucy (hello?! His future-self killed her future-self!), Erza x Lucy (Lucy took another trip to the bathroom), and many more.

Then she saw something that made her go red instead of throw up: NaLu.

She figured out what it meant, but after seeing Natsu x Lucy in the summary, she was completely red. Natsu and she? People shipped Natsu and her? She then looked down and realized most of the romance stories starred her and Natsu. Out of everybody in Fiore, people mostly write about her and Natsu? That made her go redder.

Actually, that didn't sound too bad. He was probably the only one she didn't mind being with. She will never admit it out loud, but sometimes she looks at him in places she shouldn't and is more nervous around him than with anybody, but at the same time she felt comfortable and safe around him.

Lucy's face reddened as she clicked a random NaLu story and began to read it. " _Um…I guess we would be really cute together…yeah Natsu is hot, but he's an idiot…um…_ "

Maybe she did like Natsu that way…She'll sleep on that thought.

Lucy quickly finished the story with a red face and clicked the "sign up" button at the top. A smile grew on her face as she picked a picture for her profile and wrote a little about herself.

She decided to write romance stories about couples that she wanted to get together: Jerza, GaLe, Gruvia, Elfgreen, Mirxus, and a few others.

And maybe…just _maybe_ she'll write a few NaLu…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu yawned and glanced toward the front doors of the guild hall, waiting for his favorite blonde to walk into the room. Gray and Elfman went on missions with their separate teams and Gajeel was too busy teasing Levy which left him bored out of his skull. He had no one to fight with and Happy was shooting hearts at Carla. This left him with nothing to do except wait for Lucy to show up and irritate her to his heart's content.

It felt like he was sitting there for hours, but finally, Lucy strolled into the room, wiping sweat from her brow that occurred from the humidity outside. Natsu changed from his slumped position with a frown to sitting up straight with his trademark smile. He flapped his arms in the air like a little kid and shouted, "Lucy!"

Lucy glanced in his direction and with a smile, waved back, "Hi Natsu!"

"Com'ere!"

Lucy plopped down in the seat in front of Natsu, "What's up?"  
"Nothing at all! I'm bored!" He crossed his arms across his muscular chest, causing Lucy to glance down at him in places she shouldn't and blush. Natsu, being oblivious as he is, didn't notice as he continued to ramble on about anything, trying to get her annoyed with certain conversations he knew she didn't like.

Lucy simply nodded with "mhmm" and "yeah" every once in a while. Her face was getting redder the more her eyes trailer downward. Last night, she decided that she had a crush on him, but now that she's checking him out and blushing longer than she should…maybe it was something more than a crush…

"What are you looking at, you weirdo?"

Lucy jumped in her seat and glanced up at Natsu's handsome, child-like face. She went redder (as if she wasn't red enough) and stuttered, "N-nothing…I-I was looking at n-nothing!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Sure. Anyway, do you agree?"

"Uh…agree with what now?"

Natsu groaned and gave up with annoying her, muttering "you're no fun". It was low enough to where Lucy couldn't hear it.

"Hey Lucy! I didn't see you come in!" Mira came over to their table.

"Hey Mira!"

The two began chatting and Natsu immediately zoned out when the first thing they started talking about was Sorcerer Weekly. He began to look around the room until his eyes landed on something on the table in front of Lucy. It was a journal. It was bright blue with a large, hot pink heart at the bottom right with the letters "HK" in the middle of it in the same color. It also had a hot pink binding too.

Curiously, Natsu picked it up and opened it as Mira and Lucy chatted away. The first one was called "Eyes" with the word, Jerza, next to it. Natsu raised his eyebrows, " _What the heck is Jerza?...whatever._ " He shrugged and began reading, raising his eyebrow higher when he hit Jellal's name. He read down a little further, frowning when he read "Natsu's eyes are slanted", but kept going anyway.

Wait…Jerza…Jellal…Erza…

Natsu smiled widely and bit back a laugh, realizing what Jerza meant. He didn't finish the story, but figured out it was a love story about Jellal and Erza (I know, he used his brain…shocking).

He turned the pages until he got to a new story, this time it was called "Beautiful" with the word GaLe next to it. He guessed GaLe was the couple, but what couple? Natsu read down a bit. " _Hah! Gajeel and Levy?!_ " Natsu glanced across the guild hall at the two. Gajeel had a smile of his face and looked like he was teasing her because her face was red and she was pouting. Jet and Droy were shooting daggers with their eyes at Gajeel who was oblivious to them. " _Those two are so obvious!_ " Natsu shook his head and glanced back down again. He was going to flip a few more pages to the next story when…

"Hey!"

Lucy yanked her journal out of his hands and slammed it against her chest. Her face was really red either out of anger or embarrassment.

"Luce!" Natsu complained, pouting and crossing his arms. "I was reading that."

"Who gave you permission to read this?!" She asked, but before he said "you did!", she cut him off with a redder face and a "how much did you read?"

"I read the first couple paragraphs of 'Eyes' and the first couple paragraphs of 'Beautiful', but that was it."

Lucy's face returned to a normal color as she let out a sigh of relief. Nothing that shouldn't be read wasn't read. That's good.

Natsu snickered, "Jerza and GaLe…"

Lucy stood up and smacked the book on the top of his head. "Don't tell anyone!" She hissed, quietly, but sternly.

"Whatever," He said and rubbed his head.

"Actually, you're probably too stupid to know what Jerza and GaLe are."

Natsu let out a gasp and clutched at his heart like he was just stabbed, "Lushy! I thought we were fwiends! I am wounded!"

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes as Mira came by with her strawberry shake that she ordered and she set her journal back down, this time, away from Natsu's reach.

"Lucy."

"Hmm?" Lucy looked up from her shake.

"Can I continue to read more of your stories?"

Lucy slurped down her mouthful of strawberry sweetness before picking up her journal again and whacking him in the head with it, on the same spot as before if I might add. "No! Idiot!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Well, there you go! Don't expect the next chapter to be up soon because there's "Blood" that I have to finish, there's a one-shot I'm making for one of my fans, and of course, chapter 21. I will finish this though. I think it'll be a three-shot, maybe shorter maybe longer, but I don't know. I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 21 is coming soon…I'm on writers' block…**

 **-zEllie  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I took so long! Writers' block again….ugh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy Heartfilia: FanFiction Author (Ch. 2)

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" Erza called as she boarded the train, dragging a sobbing Natsu with her.

Lucy laughed at the soon-to-be motion sick dragon slayer before she and the rest of Extended Team Natsu entered the train. She sat down next to Wendy who had quickly fallen asleep along with Carla in her lap and Happy at her side. Lucy didn't blame them. It was barely dawn and they all had a job requested in a city far away from Magnolia. It would take them at least seven hours to get there. Lucy pitied Natsu, but didn't tell him how long it was going to take. If she did, he wouldn't have come.

And she wouldn't admit it, but being on a mission without Natsu wasn't really worth it…

Natsu took the seat across from her and Wendy as Gray and Erza sat in other seats. Lucy tried to get some beauty sleep as well, but with the bumpy ride of the train and Natsu's groaning, she couldn't get a wink.

Tossing and turning a bit more, Lucy found herself itching to write another story about her friends…and she was thinking maybe another GaLe called "Biker". She had even noticed that her hand was holding an invisible pen and writing on her bare leg. With a small smile, she pulled her journal and pencil out of her bag and immediately got started on her new oneshot.

Natsu looked up at her, groaning again, but this time, it was because he really wanted to read more of those stories. They were actually pretty good, even though he had only read a couple paragraphs. Not only did he want to read them because they were good, but also because he was bored, dying, and just wanted to do something…Mostly, he wanted to find out who else Lucy wrote about? Elfman and Evergreen maybe? Those two would be hilarious to write about.

After a few pages, Lucy had set her journal down to go to the bathroom. It was the perfect moment to grab her journal and start reading it…if only Natsu could reach it. He tried to sit up, but nearly threw up (again) and plopped back down with a moan.

After a moment, the train hit a bump causing him to fall out of his seat and while trying to hold in his lunch. Luckily, Lucy's journal fell off the seat with him and hit his head.

"Ow…" Natsu hissed before realizing what exactly had fallen on him. With a mischievous smile, he picked the up the book and opened it.

It flipped to the very first page – before the first story – and saw something very helpful:

"Website: FanFiction. User ID: LHfairytail71. Password: *********."

Natsu blanked before he realized that Lucy posts her stories online and now that he had her username and password…Oh! The things he could do!

Natsu ripped out the first page and stuffed it in his pocket. He was definitely going to get caught with his hands in the cookie jar, so he might as well take that page beforehand.

Natsu didn't even turn to where he had left off reading when it was ripped from his hands. He was then hit on the head and he rolled to the side yelping and groaning, both from the pain and the motion sickness.

"Natsu, you idiot!" He didn't have to look to know it was Lucy.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He croaked out.

"No, you're not! If you were, you wouldn't have taken it!" Lucy sat back down in her seat with an irritated look on her face as her journal was pressed against her chest.

"But I'm dyyyyying heeerree….And I'm so booooored…"

"Actually reading in vehicles makes you sick…or sick _er_ in your case."

Natsu groaned in complaint as his stomach agreed with her and turned in summersaults.

Lucy giggled as she began to write again.

Through his torture, Natsu inwardly smirked: he was able to get away with her ID and password! Oh yeah!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu rummaged through his messy attic, looking for his communication lacrima. He cringed as he accidently bumped against something and a loud bang sounded throughout the small house. Natsu was thankful Happy was too busy trying to woo Carla to come home with him. Otherwise, he'd be very suspicious of what the dragon slayer was doing.

A large smile grew on his face when he found it and sat down on his couch to start it up. After impatiently waiting for the old lacrima to boot up, Natsu pulled out the crumbled piece of paper he tore out of Lucy's journal and typed in the website name.

After signing in with Lucy's ID and password, he snickered. What horrifying and embarrassing thing should he do first?

" 'Let's go to her profile'," Natsu said as he clicked the button. A few large paragraphs came up and Natsu skimmed through it. " 'Hi! Welcome to my profile! Thanks for checking it out! I'm Lucy and blah blah blah'. Ah! I see what this is! I hit the jackpot!" Natsu, with a huge, childlike grin on his face, deleted everything Lucy had written about herself and simply wrote one sentence:

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm madly in love with Natsu Dragneel."

With an evil chuckle, Natsu saved it and looked around for other things he could damage, but got sidetracked when all of Lucy's stories popped up.

"Oh! There's 'Eyes' and 'Beautiful'! Let's see…Oh! Gruvia! What is that?...Ha ha! The stripper and the stalker! Ha! Love it!"

As he skimmed down, he realized that most of the love stories Lucy had written were based on a pair called NaLu. What is that?

"NaLu, huh? What other couple does Lucy want to get together?" With another giddy chuckle, Natsu clicked one of the NaLu stories to see who else he could blackmail later.

And then he froze.

…

"…Wait…what?"

Exiting the story and entering another one, Natsu's suspicions were confirmed, but he couldn't believe it. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. After entering a NaLu story after another NaLu story that kept confirming his suspicions, it finally clicked in his head.

"…Lucy…wants she and I…to get together?"

…

Well…he was right about one thing: she was madly in love with him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I know it's short. Forgive me for I have sinned against thee! Ha ha…sorry lol I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
